Mensonges et manipulations
by Sevryna
Summary: Samantha Carter était heureuse. Pour la première fois dans sa vie depuis un moment, tout était parfait.


Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouvel OS, il s'agit de la traduction de celui que j'ai écrit en anglais « Lies and manipulations ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour ceux qui suivent « Et si elle s'était appelée Madame », (Oui, oui, vous au fond je vous vois avec vos panneaux de revendication de chapitres) sachez que je n'oublie pas cette histoire, il faut juste que je re-visualise l'épisode sur lequel je vais écrire le prochain chapitre, et comme il s'agit d'un épisode important je souhaite que ce chapitre soit parfait. Oh et j'ai aussi quelques devoirs à rendre dans les prochains jours donc ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, études + travail ce n'est pas toujours évident.

Résumé : Samantha Carter était heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis un moment dans sa vie, tout était parfait.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Stargate SG-1 et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils appartiennent à la MGM/UA et à leurs auteurs. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discréditer les acteurs, les auteurs ou autre personne impliquée dans l'univers Stargate.

Il s'agit d'une fiction pour laquelle je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture.

Genre : Drama - Hurt/Comfort.

 **Mensonges et manipulations**

Samantha Carter était heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis un moment dans sa vie, tout était parfait. Elle vivait dans une belle maison avec son fiancé, son travail était absolument divertissant et elle allait se marier dans seulement un mois. Elle espérait tomber enceinte rapidement, elle pouvait déjà imaginer comment serait leur vie avec un enfant dans leur maison.

Elle était dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella dans la rue.

— Excusez-moi ! Êtes-vous Samantha Carter ?

Sam observa la jeune femme et ne la reconnut pas.

— Euh… Est-ce que l'on se connaît ? demanda Sam.

— Non mais… Êtes-vous Samantha Carter ? demanda la femme.

— Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Sam, franchement agacée.

— Mon nom est Cécilia Rosehood.

Sam recommença à marcher, ne connaissant pas cette Cécilia.

— Je suis désolée Mrs. Rosehood…

— Miss.

— Bien, je suis désolée Miss Rosehood mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et…

— Je connais Jonas, dit Cécilia.

— Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Sam subitement alors qu'elle s'arrêtait de marcher pour faire face à la jeune femme.

— Je connais Jonas Hanson, dit Cécilia.

— Comment le connaissez-vous ? demanda Sam, le cœur battant.

— Je le connais bien. Très bien. Peut-être devrions nous prendre un café ou quelque chose…

— Pourquoi devrais-je prendre un café avec vous ? demanda Sam mais elle craignait la réponse.

— Parce que Jonas m'a menti. Et qu'il vous ment aussi. S'il vous plait, allons prendre un café, répondit Cécilia, les larmes aux yeux.

Sam ne sût pas pourquoi mais elle suivit la femme et elle entrèrent dans un café. Elles s'assirent lorsque leurs cafés furent commandés puis ne dirent pas un mot pendant cinq minutes. Cécilia essaya de parler plusieurs fois mais elle ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle allait détruire cette femme, sa vie et ses rêves…

— Donc vous aviez à me dire quelque chose à propos de Jonas ? demanda Sam, voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement.

— C'est un menteur, dit Cécilia.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Sam même si elle était complètement effrayée par la réponse.

— Vous allez vous marier.

— Oui, dans un mois. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème à propos de ça ?

— Je pense que oui vu qu'il était avec moi les trois derniers mois. Je l'ai encore vu hier matin.

Et soudainement, l'entière bulle de bonheur de Sam explosa. Son cœur lui fit très mal et elle essaya de garder ses larmes dans ses yeux.

— Que voulez-vous dire par « était avec vous les trois derniers mois » ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder une voix douce et claire.

— Nous sortions ensemble. Nous allions au cinéma, au restaurant…

— Avez-vous couché ensemble ? demanda brusquement Sam.

— Oui, admit Cécilia.

— Quand ?

— Depuis le troisième rendez-vous. Je suis tellement désolée, Samantha, je ne savais pas que vous étiez avec lui sinon je ne serais pas sortie avec lui ni même couché avec.

— Où ?

— Parfois chez moi, parfois chez vous.

— Notre maison ? Vraiment ? Alors quoi, vous n'avez pas vu les photos de nous ou mes affaires ?! demanda Sam, énervée.

— Je les ai vu mais il m'a dit que vous étiez séparés et que vous viviez toujours là, que vous ne vouliez pas qu'il rencontre quelqu'un d'autre et que donc vous laissiez vos affaires là pour le faire se sentir mal à l'aise. Il m'a dit que vous vouliez le récupérer.

— Et vous l'avez cru ?

— Oui. Je pensais que vous étiez une garce manipulatrice. Désolée pour ça aussi.

— Oh, vous pensiez que j'étais la garce ? Intéressant, vraiment, dit Sam sèchement.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, Samantha. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de femme donc quand un ami m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu avec Jonas et que vous parliez de mariage, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à cette relation, expliqua Cécilia.

— Pourquoi l'avez-vous vu hier alors ?

— Pour lui dire que je n'allais plus le revoir, qu'il était un menteur et qu'il était avec vous tout ce temps. Il n'a pas bien réagi.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Sam.

— Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas un menteur, que vous étiez partie. À ce propos, pourrais-je savoir où vous étiez ? Je l'ai vu tous les jours pendant deux mois.

— J'étais en mission mais peut être qu'il a totalement oublié de vous dire à propos de ça aussi. Je n'étais pas « partie », je travaillais !

— Vous êtes dans l'Air Force aussi ? demanda Cécilia.

— Bien sûr que j'y suis ! Où pensiez-vous que j'étais pendant deux mois entiers ?

— Il m'a dit que vous étiez chez vos parents mais depuis que je sais que c'est un menteur je ne suis plus sûre de ça.

— Chez mes parents ? C'est une mauvaise blague ? s'exclama Sam.

— Pourquoi ?

— Peu importe ! Et comme je peux vous croire ? demanda Sam rapidement.

— Demandez moi n'importe quoi.

— Que pouvez-vous voir quand vous êtes dans le salon ?

— Un canapé, une table, une télévision…

— Plus précisément ?

— Il y a deux photos de vous deux juste au dessus de la télévision. Et un livre photos de vos dernières vacances ensemble. Il y a un coucher de soleil sur la couverture du livre.

— Okay. Où est notre chambre ?

— Je pensais que c'était la première quand je suis montée à l'étage mais vous avez choisi la dernière du couloir, à gauche. Votre couvre-lit est vert, il m'a dit que vous aimiez cette couleur parce qu'elle représente…

— L'espoir, la coupa Sam.

— Vous avez trouvé ma carte postale juste avant de partir.

— Comment savez-vous ça ?

Sam se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée quand elle avait trouvé cette carte postale dans la boite aux lettres. Elle était blessée mais Jonas lui avait dit que cette fille était complètement folle. Et elle l'avait cru…

— Il m'a dit que vous l'aviez jeté et j'étais furieuse. Il disait que vous étiez folle…

— J'ai déjà entendu ça à propos de vous.

— Je suppose.

Cécilia resta silencieuse deux minutes avant de dire :

— Je suis désolée.

— Vous l'êtes ?

— Oui. Je ne vous mens pas vous savez.

— Peut être. Comment puis-je vous croire ? Vous avez couché avec mon fiancé après tout.

— Écoutez, Samantha. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je jure que je n'aurais pas eu de relation avec lui si j'avais su qu'il était avec vous. J'ai été aussi trahie que vous.

— Aussi trahie que moi ? Vraiment ? Êtes-vous avec lui depuis des années, Miss Rosehood ? demanda Sam sèchement.

— Non mais…

— Êtes-vous fiancée à lui ?

— Non mais…

— Mais quoi, Miss Rosehood ? demanda Sam froidement.

— Mais je l'aimais. Je pense qu'une part de moi l'aime toujours aujourd'hui.

— J'en ai assez entendu, dit Sam en se levant de sa chaise.

— Je suis désolée, répéta Cécilia.

— Je ne le suis pas, répliqua rudement Sam avant de quitter le café, son cœur totalement brisé.

Alors qu'elle conduisant, Sam ne put s'empêcher de se repasser la conversation dans sa tête. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle avait assez de preuves que Jonas l'avait trompée. Elle gara sa voiture puis regarda leur maison avec nausée et peur. Elle ne pouvait pas croire comment sa vie venait d'être détruite en juste quelques minutes. Elle marcha le long de leur allée puis se décida à lui faire face et ouvrit finalement la porte de leur maintenant.

— Salut, bébé ! Comment était ta journée ? demanda Jonas immédiatement.

— Bien, réussit-elle à dire. `

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Jonas en voyant sa tête.

— J'ai parlé avec Cécilia Rosehood, dit soudainement Sam.

— Ah okay. Que veux-tu manger ce soir ? questionna Jonas.

Sam le regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait alors qu'elle lui disait ça.

— Je n'ai pas faim, dit-elle.

— Tu vas être énervée contre moi ? Pour de vrai ? répondit-il.

— Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? dit Sam.

— Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi, Sam.

— Je ne te demanda pas de faire ça, répliqua sèchement Sam.

—Aller, je t'ai déjà dit que cette fille est folle. Donc, tu veux manger quoi, bébé ? demanda Jonas.

— Elle est venue ici, dans notre maison. Tu vas continuer à mentir ?

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me disputerais pas avec toi, Sam. Nous devons vérifier le plan de table ce soir. Tu as appelé ton père ? Il vient ?

Sam resta silencieuse, complètement étonnée de son comportement.

— Sam ? demanda de nouveau Jonas.

— J'ai des preuves, Jonas.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda Jonas alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Exactement ! Tu ne sais pas. Nous allons nous marier, Sam. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer à propos de ça.

— Tu es sérieux ?

— Absolument, dit-il.

— Combien de fois ? demanda Sam.

Jonas soupira, franchement agacé par la question.

— Est-ce que c'est important ?

— Alors c'est vrai. Tu as couché avec elle ! hurla finalement Sam.

— Et ce n'était rien !

— Rien ?!

— Okay, j'étais avec elle quand tu étais en mission. C'était fun, seulement parce que tu n'es pas vraiment fun quand il s'agit de sexe, et je lui ai dit que je t'aimais et que j'allais me marier avec toi dès que tu revenais à la maison. Alors ouais, ce n'était rien du tout.

— Elle ne savait pas que j'étais en mission, elle ne savait pas qu'on allait se marier. Elle ne savait rien du tout, Jonas !

— Elle savait. Je te jure qu'elle savait. Maintenant, qui vas-tu croire ? Elle ou moi ? Je suis ton fiancé !

— Et tu m'as trompée pendant trois mois !

— Tu n'étais pas là, je me sentais seul et j'avais besoin d'un peu de fun avec quelqu'un. Mais je t'aime et maintenant cette histoire est terminée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux annuler le mariage ? Tu m'aimes, Sam, et je t'aime ! C'est tout ce qui compte.

— Pourquoi as-tu menti quand j'ai trouvé la carte postale ? demanda Sam les larmes aux yeux.

— Parce que je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi avant ta mission. Bébé je t'aime et tu m'appartiens. Tu sais que tu n'es pas si douée au lit, enfin, non, tu es douée quand tu décides de finalement avoir envie de sexe. J'ai besoin de plus que ce que tu ne m'apportes depuis le début de notre relation, c'est pour ça que j'ai couché avec elle. Mais je t'aime, tu es ma vie, Sam. Nous allons arrêter cette conversation là. Appelle ton père et le reste de ta famille, nous avons besoin de savoir qui vient pour faire le plan de table.

Puis Jonas quitta le salon et rejoignit la cuisine pour commencer à cuisiner leur dîner. Sam était complètement blessée et brisée, elle ne savait pas quoi penser et elle ne savait pas comment cela pourrait s'arranger. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait surmonter ça.

— Ton père ne va pas s'appeler tout seul, bébé ! Dépêche-toi s'il te plait, cria Jonas depuis la cuisine en voyant que Sam ne bougeait pas.

Elle attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de son père. Plus tard dans la nuit, Jonas voulu coucher avec Sam et elle accepta, perdue.

Un mois plus tard, Sam et Jonas étaient à l'église, devant le vieux prêtre de leur paroisse. La famille de Jonas était là mais celle de Sam n'avait pas pu faire le voyage, surtout parce que c'était un vendredi – comme Jonas souhaitait à tout prix ce jour là pour leur mariage. – Seul Jacob Carter était là et Sam était vraiment reconnaissante de l'avoir avec elle en ce jour spécial. Elle était superbe dans sa robe de mariée et Jonas n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle était belle et qu'elle lui appartenait.

— Si quelqu'un connaît une raison pour laquelle ces deux personnes ne devraient pas s'unir par les liens sacrés du mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais, dit le prêtre juste avant que Sam et Jonas n'aient à échanger leurs vœux.

— Je m'y oppose, dit sèchement et d'une voix forte Jacob.

Sam se retourna pour lui faire face, les larmes aux yeux.

— Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur ? demanda Jonas en essayant de contenir sa colère.

— Vous n'allez pas épouser ma fille, Hanson. Viens ici, mon cœur, c'est terminé, dit Jacob en s'approchant de Sam.

Elle lui prit la main mais Jonas attrapa son bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Je pars. C'est fini, Jonas, dit Sam alors que les larmes tombaient le long de ses joues.

— Tu ne peux pas ! Tu es à moi ! hurla Jonas.

— Elle n'est pas à vous et elle part. N'essayez plus de la contacter et soyez heureux que je n'utilise pas mon grade pour botter votre cul de Capitaine ! dit Jacob, puis il se tourna vers le prêtre. Désolé pour ça, mon Père.

— Elle ne peut pas partir ! hurla de nouveau Jonas.

— Elle part, toutes ses affaires sont déjà emballées. Que pensiez-vous, Hanson ? Que nous ne ferions rien ? Notre famille a prit ses affaires pendant que nous étions ici. Nous savons tout. Vous êtes un menteur manipulateur et vous ne toucherez plus jamais ma fille. C'est terminé, dit sèchement Jacob avant de partir de l'église avec Sam.

Le jour d'après, Sam ne savait plus qui elle était désormais. Elle était complètement détruite par cet homme. Alors elle alla chez le coiffeur et coupa ses longs cheveux. Elle débuta sa nouvelle vie et elle n'eut plus de nouvelles de Jonas.

— Quatre ans plus tard. —

— Salut, bébé. Tu es toujours aussi sexy à ce que je vois.

Sam se raidit lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix chuchotant à son oreille. Elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge et ne pouvait plus bouger pour lui échapper.

— Tu es toujours à moi, chuchota Jonas dans son oreille alors qu'elle serrait les mâchoires.

— Carter ! Hammond a besoin de ce rapport aujourd'hui, pourquoi êtes-vous encore dans ce couloir ?

— Désolée, Monsieur. Je vais aller travailler, dit-elle au Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Il venait juste de la sauver et il ne savait pas qu'il l'avait fait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Jonas avait été admit dans ce programme !

Jack s'approcha de Jonas et resta à côté de lui tandis que Sam rejoignait son labo.

— Je serai clair, Hanson. Si vous l'approchez, je vous tabasse. Si vous lui parlez encore, je vous fais virer de l'Air Force. Si vous la touchez, je vous tue, chuchota Jack à Jonas d'une voix froide, puis il le laissa dans le couloir.

Tout était clair pour Jonas qui jura alors que Jack s'éloignait. Qui a dit que Jack ne savait pas qu'il avait sauvé Sam ?

 **FIN**


End file.
